The present invention generally deals with systems and method of managing a combination of geographic data and demographic data, or geodemographic data.
The world is becoming more data driven. The data in various public and private databases is only as valuable as the information that may be gleaned from them. Many companies provide data products by mining specific databases for predetermined purposes. Such data mining is used to create data packages for sale or use.
Further, others have created markets by fusing data provided by multiple data providers. However, such products derived by such fused data sources are costly, as prices multiply with the number of data sources.
There exists a need to provide an improved method and apparatus of managing fused data.